Jump Party
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: To celebrate Naruto's wedding and the ending to his series, multiple of Jump's heroes decide to go to a party dedicated to the occasion. How will the others react to seeing there knucklehead ninja all grown up? And will this party turn out ok? Or will craziness ensue?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone. With the end of Naruto, an era had ended. Many of the other series gave their respects to Naruto. Now I am aware of the mini-series that is currently running, but it's a mini-series and I thought I'd make a cool crossover in which other Shonen Jump characters having a second wedding and party for Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Invitation**

* * *

 _In the DBZ Universe_

* * *

Gohan was on his computer checking his email. His brow raised in curiosity when he saw the word 'party' on his screen. He thought it was probably another invitation to a party dedicated to Mr. Satan, but decided to click on it anyway. When the email opened, Gohan's eyes went wide and so did his smile.

* * *

At the family dinner

* * *

"A party?" Chi-Chi asked to which Gohan nodded.

Goku finished slurping his noodles. "Who's it for? Mr. Satan again?" He asked casually.

"No, it's for Naruto!" Gohan replied happily.

This got the family's attention, as even Goku stopped scarfing down his food. "Naruto?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"That's right! It's his farewell party and second wedding!" Gohan said happily.

"Farewell party?!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

"Second wedding?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in joy.

"Is Trunks going too?" Goten asked.

Gohan nodded with a smile. "Yup. All of our friends and several other Jump characters are invited as well!"

"Oh my goodness. Who did Naruto marry?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly standing up leaning towards Gohan waiting for the answer.

Gohan was taken aback by his mother's excitement. "Er…it's Hinata." He replied.

Chi-Chi squealed in absolute joy causing the others to close their eyes from her loudness. "Oh! I knew that those two would get together! They are so adorable together! I have to call Bulma!" Chi-Chi ran towards the phone giddily.

The others were taken aback by Chi-Chi's excitement. "Hey Gohan, why is Mom so happy about this?" Goten asked.

"Uh, I guess you could say it is something that women enjoy more than guys." Gohan replied before facing his father. "So are we going Dad?"

Goku didn't reply, he just stared off into space as he remembered when he first met Naruto.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Goku looked at the door that said 'Beginners', he had just been told that he must meet and greet the new protagonist Naruto and his friends into the business. 'This must be where the new kid is. I wonder what he'll be like.' He thought to himself._

 _He opened the door, and immediately, a bucket of water fell on top of his head. His head and upper body were completely drenched. He lifted the bucket a little and looked to a see blonde kid laugh hysterically._

" _Oh man! I can't believe he fell for it!" Naruto laughed._

' _The prankster type huh?' Goku thought with a sweat-drop._

" _Naruto! What were you thinking?! Show some respect to him!" Sakura shouted. '_ _ **But I still can't believe**_ _ **he**_ _ **fell for that stupid trick too! Isn't this guy supposed to be crazy skilled?**_ _' Inner Sakura thought in disbelief._

' _The quick-to-anger scolding type huh? She's just like Chi-Chi and Bulma.' Goku thought to himself with a sweat-drop._

" _Hmph." Sasuke scoffed. 'So, this is the great Goku huh? Tch, he can't be that good if he fell for that idiot's prank.'_

' _The stoic brooding type. He's just like Piccolo and Vegeta. They might need to keep an eye on that one. I can tell that he's pretty good for his age.' Goku thought to himself._

 _Goku scanned the room and all of the other kids that were in there. He saw a shy indigo haired girl look at the blonde boy with a blush and smile on her face, even Goku could tell that she liked him, a blonde girl scolding a chubby boy and a lazy-looking boy, a boy with a dog on his head, a stoic-type boy with black glasses, a boy with a bowl cut, green jumpsuit, and bushy eyebrows, a boy who had eyes just like the shy girl only he seemed more serious, and a girl with twin bun hairstyle._

' _They're definitely a unique bunch, that's for sure.' Goku smiled a little. He took the bucket off and laughed._

" _That was pretty good. Usually the main character does outrageous stuff like that." Goku said with a smile._

 _The kids were stunned. 'He actually liked it?!' They all thought._

" _Another outrageous thing a main character can do," Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan form "is this." He smirked._

 _The kids were all stunned and wide eyed at the display Goku was showing them. Goku changed back into his original state with a smile on his face._

' _ **No way! Not only does this guy have a hunky body, he's got crazy skills too! He's even better than Sasuke-kun!**_ _' Inner Sakura and Ino thought in astonishment._

' _Impossible! He has all that power?!' Sasuke thought in disbelief._

' _A-Amazing.' Hinata thought in wonder._

' _Oh man, what's with this guy?' Shikamaru thought._

 _Choji, Kiba, Tenten, and Shino did nothing but stare in awe, dumbfounded by the transformation they witnessed._

' _Is it truly possible to acquire that much power?' Neji pondered._

' _It must take plenty of hard work and training to achieve that level!' Rock Lee screamed in his head._

" _That was crazy! How'd you do that?!" Naruto exclaimed._

" _It's just something that I can do back home." Goku replied with a smile. "You must be Naruto, right?"_

" _You got that right! My name is the official name for the series, you know!" Naruto grinned._

" _You know?" Goku asked._

" _It's his tic." Shikamaru explained. "He always says it when he's excited and stuff."_

" _Oh." Goku smiled at Naruto. "That's pretty funny, you know." Goku laughed a little._

' _Now he's doing it too.' Most of the group thought with a sweat drop._

" _Anyways, since you're the main character, you have some sort of goal right? Would you mind telling me what it is?" Goku asked._

" _Hmph! I'm going to become Hokage, you know!" Naruto shouted and flashed a grin with a thumbs up._

 _Goku looked confused. "You…want to become a sandwich?"_

 _Naruto and his friends fell back comically. It was clear that they knew how to do hilarious reactions. Naruto got back up with a comically angered expression._

" _Not a hoagie! Hokage! It's like, the biggest position in our village, you know!" Naruto shouted._

" _Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Goku waved his hands in defense before calming down. "So, why do you want to become Hoag-er, Hokage?" He asked with a raised brow._

" _So everyone will stop looking down on me and give me respect!" Naruto exclaimed._

' _Stop looking down? He must face a lot of trouble at home.' Goku thought. "Can we talk outside for a moment, Naruto?" Goku asked._

" _Uh, sure." Naruto replied with a confused expression._

 _Naruto and Goku walked out of the class leaving the rest fairly confused, except for Hinata, who only thought of one thing._

' _Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

 _In the hallway_

* * *

" _So what's up?" Naruto asked. "What'd I do this time?"_

" _You're not in trouble Naruto." Goku replied calmly. "I just want to know something." Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion to this until Goku continued. "What did you mean when you said that people are looking down on you?" Goku asked._

 _Naruto looked down with a melancholic expression, surprising Goku with this change in behavior. "Nearly everyone at the village thinks that I'm the monster that I have inside me." Goku was wide eyed when he heard Naruto say that, but continued to listen. "They always look at me like I'm a monster and they don't want anyone around me." There was silence for a moment, but it seemed much longer until Naruto lifted his head and looked Goku dead in the eyes with determination. "So, that's why. That's why I will become the best Hokage, so everyone can acknowledge me!" Naruto declared with his fist raised._

' _I get it. The pranking and his attitude is just for attention. He just feels lonely. Would it have been the same for me?' Goku thought to himself. He remembered when he fought Great-Ape Vegeta. It was at that moment that Goku realized that_ _ **he**_ _was responsible for his grandfather's death and the destruction of the tournament. He didn't realize it until he was older, so he spent his childhood in ignorance of what really happened. Also, even if he was fighting for life that day, the guilt that Goku felt upon realizing what he'd done was unforgettable. 'Bulma and the others knew and remained as my friends ever since then. He's working hard for his friends and respect.'_

 _Goku smiled and bumped his fist against Naruto's surprising him. "I know that they will. If you show that spirit and put in all the effort, you'll definitely surpass the elite."_

 _Naruto then grinned. "I'll even surpass you!"_

 _Goku chuckled. "That's the spirit."_

" _Thanks Goku."_

* * *

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Goku. Goku? Goku!"

Goku snapped out of his trance. "Huh?! Wha?!"

"Geez, Goku stop daydreaming." Chi-Chi scolded before smiling "Anyways, I've just heard from Bulma that Naruto and Hinata have a son and a daughter! Oh! That's just so cute!"

"So are we going Dad?" Goten asked.

Goku smiled. "Of course we are, you know."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, more characters from other series will be showing up. When they'll appear is up to me. Also, the 'you know' thing is just the translation of Naruto's signature catchphrase. Let me know what you think and who you think will be in this in your reviews.**


End file.
